warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Quail
Personality Quail is a very loving and caring she-wolf. She cares deeply about her entire pack but mostly the younger and older members. She spent a lot of her puphood caring and tending to mothers and elders. She grew to be well respected and caring. History Quail was born to her parents Elm and Shasta along with her two other siblings Oak, her brother, and Swallow, her sister. The three pups had a relatively normal upbringing. Elm sadly passed away not long after the puppies where born from a Skeleton gang attack. But the puppies despite not getting the chance to learn much from their father was told about him through stories from their mother. The puppies learned from their mother and pack all about being a well-respected warrior alike their father was. Quail, however, didn't seem to find the point she didn't agree with fighting and killing for the war and spent the majority of her time tending and hunting for her pack. Not long after she was made a warrior she began to hang around Fog one of the pups that where made warrior along with her. She had never paid much attention to him because his father Scout had been rather mean. This kept Quail at bay. When they start to spend time together Fog told her all about his father's abusive behavior towards him, his brother and mother. Quail felt terrible for him. Not long after they became mate Quail found out she was expecting their first litter. Two moons later the pair became parents to two male puppies Lizard and Badger. Quail adored being a mother so much so that once Lizard and Badger reached six moons she told Fog that they should start trying to have another litter. Quail raised Lizard and Badger like her mother did. Lizard and Badger became warriors. Which allowed Quail and Fog to really begin to try and have another litter however, it seemed that that task seemed to be easier said than done. Lizard and Badger where two years old when Quail started expecting her second litter. Unfortunately, that litter never got to meet her mother as when Quail was halfway through her pregnancy. Shasta passed away due to sickness. This caused Quail to grieve until her second litter of puppies where born. Quail gave birth to two sons and a daughter. Swamp, Clove, and Jade. The five of her children grew to be very close and protective of each other. The parents loved parenthood. Quail decided to become a permanent mother When her second litter where made warriors she began expecting her third litter. Two moons later she gave birth to another son and three more daughters. Hyena, Roxie, Poppy, and Sandy. Quail enjoys watching her nine puppies. Especially after realizing how different the nine are. From the boisterous Lizard to the shiest Sandy. When Lizard killed a Southern puppy she frowned upon it deeply she gave him a big talking to that night. To Quail's surprise but great excitement Roxie was her first puppy to give her puppies. Roxie and Scout became happy parents to Mery, Archer, Lemur, and Skink. Quail was always up to watching her grandpups. When the puppies were about 8 moons Cricket and Jade became mates and in the spring, Jade shared with her mother that the pair were actively trying to have a litter of their own. Quail was thrilled. Quotes Trivia Aside from the painful labor Quail enjoys everything about being pregnant. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Pack Category:Mothers